Massage
by LoveWithoutLimits
Summary: Response to LJ prompt "Massage". After returning from an away mission that went awry, kirk as ever, is adament that he doesn't want to go to sickbay, Spock decides he is just going to have to take the Captains injuries into his own hands. Slash K/S


**Disclaimer : I own nothing, all rights reserved to makers, directors, producers, actors, etc etc**

Warnings : Slash, boyxboy, don't like, don't read, simples (lmao)

**A/N : This was a response to a prompt in Livejournal st_xi_kink meme, someone (it's done anomalously) wanted Spock/Kirk Massage, it just screamed at me so i had to write it :)**

**A/N2 : I will take prompts on here if anyone wants something :) Will all probably be this sort of length, unless i really like it, then they could go on forever lol :P**

**ADDED (19/05/09) : Spelling and grammar checked again (prompted by some points in reviews), actually laughed at the silly mistakes i made, glad i took the time to go back cause one of sentences actually didn't make sense and i'm surprised people could read it lol. Let me know if i'm still missing something :)**

* * *

Jim grunted as he fell with little grace onto his bed, muscle's protesting with every movement that he made. The away mission had been, eventful, to say the very least. It was only meant to be a routine diplomatic trip that had somehow turned into a fist fight. They had obviously done something offensive, if the way they were forcefully ordered to leave the planet was any indication. No stranger to a good old bar fight, even Jim had to admit those guys could hit, he was surely going to be black and blue by the morning.

Letting his eyes fall shut in an attempt to fall asleep and ignore the throb through his body, Jim didn't hear the knock on his door, nor as it slid open to reveal his first officer standing in the doorway.

"Captain."

Jim did not jump, because that would mean Spock had startled him and the Captain did not get startled. Begrudgingly lifting himself up into a sitting position, Jim did his best to put on a smile, beckoning the man in with his hand.

"Certain crew members have reported that the mission took an unexpected turn." Spock said in the analytical way that he does, face calm and plain. Jim would have laughed at the understatement if he didn't think it would kill him to do so.

"We run into a snag yeah." He settled for saying, pushing himself up from the bed and walking into the bathroom, splashing some water across his face. Spock had not moved when he returned to the main room, though his face had changed subtly. A flicker of emotion lingered in his eyes as he watched the Captain, like he was trying to figure something out.

"You are injured." He stated matter of factly, following Jim with his eyes as he hobbled over to a chair.

"I'm fine." Jim brushed off, trying not to wince as he lent his back against the chair.

"It would be prudent to go and see Dr. McCoy." Spock insisted.

Jim chuckled a little. "Really Spock, I'm fine. Not exactly the first time I've had a beating."

Spock's eyebrow rose barely enough to see, his face a minute mixture of confusion and concern. It was beyond him why humans insisted on suffering through pain and infliction rather than seeking medical help.

Jim picked up a data pad from the table in front of him, not really taking much notice to the Vulcan still standing in the room behind him, he was growing accustomed to the oddities that he couldn't explain about the man. His whole body jumped as the sudden feeling of hands fell on his shoulders, fingers digging into the skin in a way that turned him to jelly in a second. The data pad fell with a thud to the floor.

"Spock." He breathed, "What are you doing?"

"If you insist on not taking my advice and seeking medical assistance, then your well being must be taken care of another way." Spock said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, his fingers swirling and pushing into the abused muscles.

Jim bit his bottom lip to keep a moan from escaping his lips as a jab of pain went through his shoulder and the relaxing of the muscle that followed, Spock was far too good at this.

"I'm fi- fine." Jim stuttered as Spock pushed into a particularly tense spot, his head falling back the smallest amount as a warm sensation spread through him.

"Indeed Captain." Spock said calmly, his breath ghosting over Jim's ear. Jim shivered, realising that at some point Spock had knelt down, his face mere inches from his neck. Pushing the heels of palm into Jim's shoulder, Spock twisted at the muscles, silently appreciating the toned body hidden underneath the thin layer of clothing.

"The process would be much more effective if you were to remove your shirt." Spock said, suddenly standing up. Jim couldn't help it and swung his head round in one fluid movement, looking at this first officer with a look somewhere between shock and excitement, which was shortly lived as pain laced up his spine at the movement.

"Ah!" He gasped, screwing his eyes up for a second. Okay, so maybe he had exaggerated the 'fine' thing. Damn, what were those guys fists made of?

Something akin to a smirk pulled at the corners of Spock's mouth as he moved round in front of Jim with sure steps, holding out his hands in an offering. Frowning, but taking Spock's hands all the same, Jim let himself be pulled carefully to his feet. Spock said nothing as he took the hem of Jim's shirt in his hands, pulling the fabric up and gently detangling it from his body. Jim's whole body shuddered as fingers came in contact with his skin. He was speechless, more than that he was powerless to do anything but what Spock told him to. The Captain in him didn't exist right now, any part of him that held any ability to have a free or commanding thought pushed down to all that was left was the urge to just do whatever Spock wanted.

He went wordlessly as Spock's hands, ever gentle but firm, ushered him in the direction of his bed, prompting him down onto his stomach, the cool air making the hairs on his back stand on end. It wasn't until he felt a weight settle on top of him, straddling him from behind, that his brain caught up.

"Spock?" He said tentatively, shocked by how quiet and strained his voice sounded.

"Jim." Spock said, his voice as calm as ever, not a single waver or change to indicate that he was doing anything more than checking computer scans. The one word was followed by the return of Spock's hands, kneading away the tension and the doubt in Jim's mind all at once, because this was beyond anything he had ever felt before. The steady weight against him, the feel of the others skin on his, Jim realised that it felt right, felt perfect.

Jim moaned as lips fell softly onto his shoulder, tongue gently laving the skin and soothing where his hands pressed, the sensation went beyond surprising but not unwelcome.

"Relax." Spock whispered, his voice sounding more human then than it had ever done before. As his mouth moved to below his ear, kisses being trailed across his neck, Jim found he couldn't do anything but obey.

* * *

**  
Reviews are welcome, not necessary cause who actually listens when you ask them to? but they are nice, so if you feel like it, drop me a line :)**


End file.
